A family reunited
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: The last red ranger put his last daughters up for adoption to protect them from the nighlock. Now Jayden and Lauren are ready to find their long lost baby sisters and protect with everything they've got
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I lied. The story wasn't ready when I put it up. I'm sorry! I just didn't like it. I read it on the sight and I thought to myself 'This is total horse poop (That's right I said it)' So this is a much, much better version! I hope you like it. **

**Love, Diamond **

**P.S. Who else is totally happy they put the 'Lauren' tab on the characters now! I know this girl is!**

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

Twenty year old Andrew Kingsly was walking his hand in hand girlfriend nineteen year old Elizabeth Marino who was the mother of his three year old twins Andrew Jr. and Michael-Anthony who they called Andy and Tony for short. He was going to propose to her today and he wanted everything to be perfect.

"I want to ask you something" Andrew said.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well" Andrew said with a sigh before they heard a cry. "Did you hear that?"

"Yea I did" Elizabeth said before they walked off towards the sound. They found two chocolate haired twin babies on the steps of an orphanage. "Oh my goodness" Elizabeth said as they picked them up. "Who would leave two beautiful babies out here in the cold?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know but we better get inside look there's a coffee shop" Andrew said. They sat down, ordered some coffee and started playing with the babies. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say these babies dig us" Andrew said which made Elizabeth giggle.

"Well that's good because I dig them too" Elizabeth said. "I don't want to leave them Andy" Elizabeth said looking down at the chocolate haired baby with ice blue eyes.

"I know what you mean" Andrew said looking down at the chocolate haired baby with dark red eyes. "They look like little princesses" Andrew said.

"Our little princesses right?" Elizabeth asked taking his hand.

Andrew smiled and clasped her hand. "Yea they'll be speaking Italian in no time" Andrew said.

"I was hoping we would have a girl soon so I can make little dresses for them and now we have two" Elizabeth said smiling. "Whatever will we call them?" Elizabeth asked. "I like Jacqueline" Elizabeth said.

"That's a nice name" Andrew said.

"Jacqueline Aria Luciana Francesca Kingsly. You're so beautiful momma's going to keep all the losers away from you" Elizabeth said kissing her forehead. "What should we name her?"

"I like Charlotte" Andrew said. "We can call her Charlie for short" Andrew said.

"Charlie and Jackie" Elizabeth said with a nod. "Charlotte Alessandria Giulietta Lynnette Kingsly" Elizabeth said.

"Hey Elizabeth" Andrew said.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked still looking down at her new daughter.

"You wanna get married?" Andrew asked which shocked Elizabeth before she smiled.

"Yea sounds good" Elizabeth said with a nod. "Do I get to be Mrs. Andrew Kingsly or do you get be Mr. Elizabeth Marino?" Elizabeth asked with a smirk.

"You're not funny" Andrew said.

"But you love me anyway" Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Yea I do" Andrew said smiling.

~END FLASHBACK~

Jayden rolled over in his bed as his alarm clock went off at five a.m. He looked over to Emily who was sleeping in his bed. He smiled as he pushed her blonde hair out of her face. They had been dating in secret for six months and Jayden was finally enjoying life with a beautiful girl in his arms.

"Em hey Em" Jayden said shaking her.

"Hmm?" Emily asked opening her eyes.

"It's five o'clock" Jayden said.

"Oh okay" Emily said with a sigh.

"I know you don't like it this way I defiantly don't like it this way but it's the way it's suppose to be for a while" Jayden said.

"I know I just wish we didn't have to hide us" Emily said.

"I know Em I don't want to hide us either but Ji made the rule that rangers can't date especially each other. It's even worse for me because I'm red ranger" Jayden said.

"So why did you break the rules for me?" Emily asked.

Jayden let out a sigh. "A long time ago I lost two things really important to me and when I finally decided that I liked you I decided that I didn't want to lose you too" Jayden said.

"What did you lose?" Emily asked.

"My mother when my mother tried to give birth. My father knew that his last battle was going to be his last so he had my baby sister put up for adoption. I've been trying to find her but I don't even have a name to go off of" Jayden said.

"Oh Jayden I'm so sorry" Emily said.

"I know my mother would want me to be happy and I haven't felt true happiness until you and I got together" Jayden said which made Emily smile.

"Me too" Emily said before she leaned in and kissed him. They broke apart and they pressed their foreheads together.

"I think you should get back to your room. Get a little bit a sleep before breakfast" Jayden said.

"Yea" Emily said with a sigh. Jayden smirked and kissed her again before she walked into her room and cuddled up with her yellow ape with a red scarf Jayden had won her at rainbow's end.

'I love Jayden so much I just wish we didn't have to hide from our friends' Emily thought as she drifted off to sleep.

After training, Jayden decided to rest his eyes on the couch but ended up taking a nap. Lauren walked in and smiled at him. She put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead and walked out.

~JAYDEN'S DREAM~

Jayden was walking along the boardwalk at sunset. His mother was the white samurai ranger whose element was the sun and sunset was her favorite time of day. She always said it was like her and her sister's elements were becoming one. He turned the corner and saw a girl with red velvet colored hair and dark red eyes. She was wearing a white strapless floral print dress similar to a dress he had seen on his mother.

"Hey!" Jayden exclaimed. The girl turned to face him and he caught a glimpse of her. She looked so much like his mother. He was about to say something else but the girl ran away. "Hey wait a minute!" Jayden exclaimed running after her. She seem to get father and father away. He turned the corner and the girl was gone. Jayden let out a sigh and dropped to his knees.

~END JAYDEN'S DREAM~

"Jayden?" Emily asked shaking him.

"Huh? !" Jayden exclaimed waking up. "Oh it was just a dream" Jayden said with a sigh.

"What's the matter sweetie did you have a nightmare?" Emily asked.

"No I don't think so. There was this girl and she had the reddest hair I had ever seen it was like a red velvet cupcake and she looked just like my mother" Jayden said.

"You don't think this girl is your sister?" Emily asked.

"I don't know honestly it's a possibility" Jayden said. 'What did my dream mean?' Jayden asked himself.

The next day, Lauren was taking a nap on the couch. The ranger had a big battle today so pretty much everyone in the house were recovering with naps.

~LAUREN'S DREAM~

Lauren was taking a peaceful walk through the forest. She looked up and saw a girl sitting in a tree this girl also looked like her mother. Except this girl has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black strapless sundress.

"Hey!" Lauren exclaimed before the girl jumped off the branch. Lauren tried to chase her but she reached a dead in and she couldn't find the girl. "Dang it" Lauren said.

~END LAUREN'S DREAM~

Lauren shot up awake from her dream as Mentor walked in.

"Lauren are you okay?" Mentor asked.

"Uh yea I'm fine" Lauren said nodding her head. "Can you get me some water please? My mouth's a little dry"

"Of course" Mentor said before he walked out.

"What was that?" Lauren asked herself.

Across town at the Chief of Police's mansion, sixteen year old Charlotte 'Charlie' Kingsly walked in. She has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a red shirt with 'Its kids like me that makes you look terrible' on it in yellow letters, a blue jean skirt, and red platform high heels.

"I'm home!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hello my sweet" Her live in boyfriend seventeen year old Roy Bennett said as he walked downstairs.

"Did you get everything unpacked?" Charlie asked.

"Just finished if you need me I'll be in the attic" Roy said which made Charlie giggle.

"Good to know. I'm glad you're here Roy even with the circumstances" Charlie said.

"Yea" Roy said with a sigh. Roy's parents were getting divorced. His mother had moved out sending his father into a depression so he up and left going to live with his brother in France leaving Roy and his older brother Marth alone with no other relatives so Charlie's parents Andrew Sr. and Elizabeth took them in. Roy lived in the attic and Marth lived in the basement. "I've got you I've free Italian food and some people that actually want to take care of me I'm good" Roy said smiling. "So where did you go? You've been gone for like two hours" Roy said.

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking" Charlie said with a sigh.

"About what?" Roy asked.

"My biological family I just have some questions and they can't be answered until we find them. It's not that I don't love my life here. I love you and I love my family but sometimes when I go to sleep at night I can't help but wonder what our lives what of been like if we weren't left on the steps of the police station" Charlie said. "I just have so many questions and so little answers I feel so lost" Charlie said as she started to tear up causing Roy to pull her in close.

Charlie's twin sister Jackie was sitting at her desk looking through some pictures. She has long, wavy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with 'Always give 100% unless you're donating blood' on it in white letters and jean shorts. She took off her glasses as a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's Carina" It was her eight year old little sister and the youngest Kingsly Carina Kingsly.

"Oh come in" Jackie said as Carina walked in. "What's going puddin' pop?" Jackie asked.

"I'm going to costume birthday party at my friend's house" Carina said as she sat down.

"Oooo those are fun what do you want to be?" Jackie asked.

"A zombie" Carina said.

"You don't want to be like a princess or a fairy?" Jackie asked.

"No I really want to be a zombie and you're really good with monster make up so I wanted to come to you. If I wanted to be a princess or a fairy I'd go to Charlie" Carina explained.

"You are an awesome little sister" Jackie said. "Sit down and we'll get to work" Jackie said pulling out a stool. Charlie and Jackie made a little money as amateur make up artist. Charlie did more glamour make up while Jackie did more monster make up.

"Hey sissy?" Carina asked as Jackie was finishing up by putting some veins on her neck.

"Hmm?" Jackie asked focused on her work.

"Why do you look so sad?" Carina asked.

"I look sad?" Jackie asked.

"Yea just a little" Carina said.

"Just have a lot of my mind" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Like what?" Carina asked.

"My biological parents" Jackie said.

"Do they make you sad?" Carina asked.

"Sometimes" Jackie said.

"If you found your real family would you leave us?" Carina asked.

"Of course not sweetie you guys are my real family. These people just bought Charlie and me into the world but mommy and daddy are my real parents they raised us. I do owe them a little thanks because they bought us into the world but that's it. I just want some answers okay if I do find them I'll be right back okay?" Jackie asked. "Do you understand the difference between real and biological?" Jackie asked.

"Yea" Carina said.

"You wanna do something really funny?" Jackie asked.

"Yea" Carina said nodding her head.

"Go show Nonna Maddie your zombie make up" Jackie said.

"Okay!" Carina exclaimed happily before she ran off. She looked up and saw her boyfriend Marshall 'Marth' Bennett leaning against the door frame.

"How much of that did you hear?" Jackie asked.

"All of it" Marth said. "Jackie how come you didn't tell anyone?" Marth asked sitting down next to her.

"I didn't want to sound ungrateful" Jackie said. "My mom and dad were really young when they adopted me. They didn't have to but they did they were having enough trouble raising Andy and Tony and they took me in" Jackie said. "It's hypothetically speaking it's not like I'm going to find them anyway" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Jacqueline I'm really sorry I wish there was something I could do" Marth said.

"It's okay Marth" Jackie said.

"Do you want to turn me into a robot again?" Marth asked Jackie smiled.

"No I just want to stay here with you" Jackie said laying her head on his shoulder.

A week later, the Kingsly family was attending the policemen ball but Charlie and Jackie weren't having a good time. They had way too much on their mind to try to have any fun.

"Marth I think I'm just going to head on home" Jackie said.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?" Marth asked.

"No you can stay here you're having fun I'll just catch the bus and go home" Jackie said.

"At least take my jacket" Marth said wrapping his trench coat around her. "Call me when you get home okay?" Marth asked.

"I love how you're so protective over me" Jackie said before Marth kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at home" Jackie said before she walked out.

Jackie walked through the park they were having some nighttime festival. She decided maybe some junk food would help her out.

The rangers were also in the park. Lauren really wanted to go because she had never seen anything like this before being sheltered for her whole life. It was also an opportunity for Jayden and Emily to try and form a date together. They had been dating for six months now and Jayden really wanted to take Emily somewhere nice.

"I'm going to get a water bottle" Lauren said.

"Alright sis" Jayden said.

Lauren was walking back from the concession stand when she saw Jackie walking towards the bus. She let out a gasp before she ran towards her.

"Excuse me! Miss! Excuse me!" Lauren exclaimed running after her. Jackie was already on the bus but she turned around and faced Lauren before the bus doors closed and drove off. "No" Lauren whispered.

Jackie sat down on a bus seat in shock. That girl looked just like her and Charlie.

"Lauren" She turned around and saw Jayden running towards her. "What's wrong? I heard screaming" Jayden said.

"I saw the blonde girl from my dream she was there and she looked just like mom and she was in this huge black ball gown" Lauren said talking a mile a minute.

"Lauren calm down" Jayden said taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry she just looked so much like mom" Lauren said. "But that bus is long gone from now" Lauren said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Lauren we'll find her" Jayden said.

"I hope so" Lauren said with a sigh.

The next morning, Elizabeth was getting ready for work. Once everyone was done with dinner she saw that Charlie was still sitting at the table.

"Charlie" Elizabeth said.

"Hmm" Charlie said.

"Charlotte" Elizabeth said sternly slightly forcing her chin to face her.

"Yes?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you girl? You've been acting weird all week" Elizabeth said. "You know I don't play that mumbling stuff if you have something on your mind then you better tell me" Elizabeth said. Charlie loved her mother dearly. She was her role model she even wanted to be a forensic psychologist like her mother but she wasn't the gentlest woman in the world.

"I'm sorry momma my mind was just elsewhere" Charlie said.

"Sweetie I'm worried about you" Elizabeth said sitting down next to her. "I was angry at sixteen I thought I knew everything because I graduated high school early. I fell in love and I ran off with some guy" Elizabeth said.

"Who'd you run off with?" Charlie asked confused.

"…Your father" Elizabeth said before Charlie let out a small chuckle. "Keep your mouth shut" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry" Charlie said covering her smile.

"I was pregnant at sixteen and though I am very thankful for Andy and Tony I don't want that to happen to you" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not angry mom you all have made it almost impossible to have a peaceful moment alone with my boyfriend" Charlie said.

"As it should be" Elizabeth said. "So if you're not angry then what's wrong?"

"I'm confused there's something out there I know it in my bones. I'm just looking for my biological family because I want some answers I just don't know where to start" Charlie said.

"Sweetie you are a bounty hunter I've seen what you can do. I know if you put your heart to something you can do it" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks mom" Charlie said nodding her head. It was comforting but it really didn't help.

Jayden and Emily were walking through town hand in hand. Jayden decided to go for a walk and Emily decided to go with him. This was normal Jayden and Emily did this before they started dating.

"This is so nice" Emily said.

"Yea it is" Jayden said. Then Charlie walked out of a store. "Emily look" Jayden said shocked.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"That's the girl from my dream" Jayden said.

"Seriously?" Emily asked. "You think that's you're little sister?" Emily asked. "She does look a lot like Lauren"

"But what do I say to her? I don't even know if her foster parents told her if she's adopted or not. I don't want to tell her if her parents haven't" Jayden said.

"Jayden you don't have to jump into the samurai stuff. You've been waiting forever to meet your sister now is your chance" Emily said.

"You're right Em" Jayden said with a nod. He was about to walk over to her when she was surrounded by moogers.

"What?" Charlie asked shocked.

"NO!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Go, go samurai!" Jayden and Emily exclaimed.

"Leave her alone!" Jayden exclaimed as they started slashing the moogers.

"Put me down!" Charlie exclaimed as she was swooped up by a nighlock.

"Later puny rangers!" The nighlock exclaimed before he took off with Charlie.

"C'mon Em" Jayden said.

"Right" Emily said before they ran off.

Charlie sat silently as she was tied to a pole and surrounded by moogers. Her bounty hunter training had prepared her for situations like this.

"What is it little girl? Why don't you cry in anguish for me" The nighlock said.

"No thank you" Charlie said before she closed her eyes.

"UGH! What good is a human if they're not making the Sanzu river rise?" The nighlock asked.

"UGH!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Are you crying now human?" The nighlock asked.

"No man! You're boring me to death!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Kids today! What does Master Xandred want with this one anyway?" The nighlock asked.

"Master Xandred?" Charlie asked confused.

"Hey nighlock!" Jayden exclaimed as the rangers ran up.

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"Let the girl go!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Sorry rangers but Master Xandred is very interested in the little red headed child" The nighlock said. "Moogers attack!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Hey Charlie" She looked up and saw Jackie sitting on the rock ledge. "How the hell you get yourself kidnapped anyway?" Jackie whispered.

"He got me off guard get me out of here" Charlie said.

"Blue velvet cupcakes?" Jackie asked.

"Fine" Charlie said.

Jackie jumped down and pulled out a small dagger and cut the ropes. "Let's get out of here" Jackie said as Charlie stood up. She looked back at the red rangers. "Charlie let's go"

"Right" Charlie said before they climbed the mountain and ran off.

After the rangers defeated the nighlock, Jayden and Lauren instantly ran back to see if they could find Charlie and Jackie.

"Where'd they go?" Lauren asked looking around.

"They're gone" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Mike" Mia said putting a hand on Mike's shoulder. "We'll talk about it later Jayden and Lauren are obviously upset"

"C'mon guys let's get home" Lauren said with a sad sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was looking for Emily. He really liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend but he knew he would have to hide it from the others. That didn't matter to him he just wanted Emily to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Em" Mike said.

"Oh hey Mike" Emily said smiling.

"You wanna go for a walk? It's a nice night" Mike said.

"It is but I really want to check on Jayden he's had a rough day y'know?" Emily asked.

"Oh yea right" Mike said disappointed. "Well goodnight"

"Night" Emily said before Mike walked into his room. "Jayden" Emily said knocking on the door.

"Come in" Jayden said.

Emily opened the door and saw Jayden sitting at his desk working on some symbols.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Jayden said with a sigh putting the brush away. "I'm just thinking about that girl today I don't even know if she's okay" Jayden said.

"Jayden" Emily said as she kissed his temple. "I wish there was some way I could help you"

Jayden smiled and pulled her into his lap and gave her a small kiss. "It's fine as long as you're here I'm fine" Jayden said. "Spend the entire night here?" Jayden asked.

"Really? What if we get caught?" Emily asked.

"We'll just tell Ji we fell asleep it's not like it hasn't happen before" Jayden said which made Emily smile.

"Okay" Emily said nodding and smiling.

The next afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were cruising around in Charlie's car. It was a white 1952 Ford Thunderbird convertible. Charlie had a deep love of all things vintage and her father got her one of her sweet sixteen.

"So how's Armani's lesson coming along?" Jackie asked.

"It's good I just can't take him anywhere public because all the girls in his class want to hear him sing and that makes him nervous and it messes up the whole lesson" Charlie said. Armani was the twins' thirteen year old brother. He wasn't really into bounty hunting he wanted to sing and make music. He could fight just like any other of his brothers and sisters but it wasn't what he wanted to do. Charlie decided to take him under her wing as his singing coach.

"You know Armani he's a shy little thing but the girlies love him" Jackie said with a shrug. "Hey look those ugly monsters are back" Jackie said looking at the moogers attack people.

"C'mon" Charlie said putting the car in park. They quickly got out of the car and started fighting off the moogers.

"Hook, line and sinker!" They turned around saw the nighlock. "I knew you little girls would be here and my plan worked!" The nighlock exclaimed. The nighlock swung his sword but before he could hit them the lion zord him.

"Leave them alone!" Jayden exclaimed as the rangers ran in. Jayden and Lauren flipped over them. "I've lost them before I'm not going to lose them again!" Jayden exclaimed.

"He's lost us before?" Charlie asked.

"This week just keeps getting weirder and weirder" Jackie said.

"If you want them you're going to have to go through us" Lauren said.

"All of us" Mia said as the rest of the rangers stood in front of them.

"Go take cover we'll explain everything later" Jayden said.

"Okay" Charlie said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"C'mon Jacqueline" Charlie said taking her hand.

"Charlie what the heck is wrong with you? We're Kingslys we never run from a fight!" Jackie exclaimed as they took cover.

"Jackie we won't get our answers if we stay and fight let them do the fighting and we'll get our answers later" Charlie said. "It's not running its good detective work" Charlie said as Jackie snatched her hand away.

"I know one thing I'm not some damn pansy" Jackie said.

"No one's accusing you to be" Charlie said. "Now you can go and fight if you want to but I'm going to stay and get some answers" Charlie said. Jackie just glared at her sister because she knew she was right. "I didn't think so" Charlie said with a wink.

"I…hate you" Jackie said.

"Now c'mon lets watch the fight" Charlie said.

"Fine" Jackie said before they hid a bush.

Once the rangers were finished, they ran back to see if they could find Charlie and Jackie.

"Does anyone see them?" Jayden asked.

"No" Emily said.

"Maybe they got scared and ran off" Mike said.

"Fat chance buddy" Jackie said as she and Charlie climbed out the bush.

"We may be little but we don't scare that easily" Charlie said.

"I guess we have some explaining to do" Lauren said.

"Can that wait please?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I've got all sorts of creatures in my hair" Charlie said shaking the bugs out of here. "Let us go home and change first and then you can explain yourselves at a different place" Charlie said.

"Alright meet us at our house" Jayden said quickly writing down the address to the Shiba house.

"You got it" Charlie said before they walked off.

Charlie and Jackie soon arrived at the Shiba house. Charlie was wearing a shiny light grey short sleeve turtleneck, a flowing red skirt, black stockings with a heart prints, and black high heels. Her hair is in a top knot with two pieces hanging out in the front. Jackie was wearing a black wife beater with a royal blue long sleeve shawl over it, blue skinny jeans, and black wedges. Her hair is in a long braided ponytail.

"Check it out Jack it's like a dojo" Charlie said as they let themselves in.

"Super Crayola" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear a knock on the door" Mia said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh we don't knock" Charlie said.

"Yea it's kinda not our thing" Jackie said.

"Can I offer you something to eat? I just made some of my world famous cookies" Mia said.

"Sounds good" Charlie said.

"I'm Mia by the way" Mia said.

"I'm Charlie and this is my twin sister Jackie" Charlie said.

"Here they are" Mia said holding up a plate of cookies. Charlie and Jackie's faces turned green in disgust.

"Questi biscotti sono di fama mondiale?" Charlie asked her sister in Italian. (These cookies are world famous?)

"So che sembra che dovrebbe essere usato per fertlilzzante" Jackie said. (I know they look like they should be used for fertilizer)

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"Oh um see we do that when we just don't know how to describe something" Charlie said.

"Yea your cookies just look so amazing. Why don't you go get the red ranger dude and red ranger dudette and we'll stay here and enjoy these…amazing cookies" Jackie said.

"Alright sounds good" Mia said before she walked out.

Charlie and Jackie released a sigh.

"You get the plate I'll get the window" Charlie said.

"Yes ma'am" Jackie said quickly. Jackie quickly grabbed the plate and Charlie opened the window allowing Jackie to throw them out the window.

"Ugh great-great Nonna would be rolling in her grave right now if she saw those cookies" Charlie said.

"Ain't that the truth" Jackie said as she put the dish in the sink.

"Girls I bought Jayden and Lauren for you" Mia said.

"Hi I'm Jayden" Jayden said.

"I'm Lauren" Lauren said. "You two are so cute! Just like little dolls" Lauren said.

"Thanks" Charlie and Jackie said smiling.

"I'm Charlie this is Jackie" Charlie said.

"Charlie and Jackie?" Jayden asked confused.

"It's short for Charlotte and Jacqueline you" Jackie said before Charlie covered her mouth.

"Shut. It" Charlie said. "You'll have to excuse her we just got that a lot"

"Wow you girls ate those up" Mia said as she walked in with Jayden and Lauren said.

"Um yep" Charlie said.

"Yummy, yummy" Jackie said rubbing her stomach.

"Want me to make some more?" Mia asked.

"NO!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed shocking Mia but causing Jayden to let out a small chuckle.

"What we mean is…why don't we make some cookies?" Charlie asked.

"Yea our grandmother owns a cupcake bakery we can make you some of her lemon cookies" Jackie said.

"Alright sounds good I'll make tea" Jayden said.

"Can I help?" Lauren asked.

"Sure you can keep Jackie from eating the cookie dough" Charlie said.

"I don't always eat the dough Charlotte" Jackie said.

"You know you do Jacqueline. We make enough dough for a hundred cookies and we only end up make fifty explain that one" Charlie said.

"You're making the cookies too big?" Jackie asked before Charlie hit her in the shoulder. "Ow!"

After the cookies and tea were made, Charlie carried them into the living room with Jayden, Lauren, and Jackie trailing behind her.

"Everyone this is Charlie and Jackie" Jayden said.

"This is Mike, Kevin, Emily, Antonio, and Ji" Lauren said.

"Nice to meet you all" Charlie said.

"Isn't Charlie a dude's name?" Mike asked. Jackie was about to say something but Charlie covered her mouth.

"It's short for Charlotte just like Jackie is short for Jacqueline. We've got six little brothers and sisters and when they were learning to talk, they couldn't say Charlotte and Jacqueline so they just said Charlie and Jackie" Charlie said.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Kevin asked.

"There are ten of us all together. We have five brothers and three sisters" Jackie said once she moved Charlie's hand.

"So Charlotte, Jacqueline tell us about yourselves" Ji said.

"Yea do you go to school? Do you have any hobbies?" Emily asked.

"We're not in school anymore we graduated early" Charlie said. Charlie was talking while Jackie pulled out her phone as it dinged.

"Hey Charlie 1500?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm…1450" Charlie said.

"Now it's down to 1300" Jackie said.

"Jump it down to 1150" Charlie said.

"Sold" Jackie said.

"Yes 575 isn't that bad" Charlie said.

"What is that?" Jayden asked.

"It's just an auction site instead of jumping the price up you lower it down" Charlie said.

"What's it for?" Lauren asked.

"Bounties" Jackie said.

"Bounties?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yea when people put a bounty they want caught up on the website all the bounty hunters in the city get a message. Then whoever is willing to catch them for the least amount of money gets the bounty. They catch the bounty and bring him or her into the police station and they get the money for the bounty" Jackie explained.

"So wait you two are bounty hunters?" Mike asked getting excited.

"Yep the youngest in the city" Charlie said.

"And the best" Jackie said knocking knuckles with her sister.

"That's so cool!" Mike exclaimed.

"It isn't cool that's selling people for money" Kevin said.

"These aren't just regular ordinary people Kevin" Charlie said.

"Yea these are murders, thieves, kidnappers and crooks people that deserve to be in jail" Jackie said.

"But we're not here to talk about that" Charlie said as she folded her arms.

"Yea we want to know why Charlie got kidnapped by that ugly monster" Jackie said as she did the same.

Jayden and Lauren both let out a sigh. "He wanted to take Charlie into the netherworld" Jayden said.

"He wanted to take both of you to the netherworld" Lauren said.

"I understand we've put a lot of people jail but what exactly did we do to a bunch of ugly monsters?" Charlie asked.

"Look our mother" Lauren said as she put her picture on the table. "Was the white ranger and her twin sister was the black ranger"

"She looks just like us" Jackie said. "I think this lady is our real mother"

"I think you're right" Charlie said.

"So you know that you're adopted" Jayden said.

"Yea our mom told us when we were six" Charlie said.

"Six? Isn't that a bit young?" Mia asked.

"You don't know our mother" Jackie said. "So Jayden, Lauren does this mean that we're supposed to be the white and black rangers" Jackie said.

"No" Jayden said.

"We want you to continue leading normal lives so we'll just have to protect you from the nighlock" Lauren said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed waving their arms back and forth.

"Not to be rude or anything but our lives isn't that normal" Charlie said.

"And normal is overrated" Jackie said with a shrug.

"This is not some story with a fairy tale ending this is serious business" Ji said.

"Sir we have never even seen a fairy tale so we wouldn't know what that ending would be" Charlie said.

"Never?" Mike asked shocked.

"Our mom says they rot your brain" Jackie said.

"Look we're not going to be able to come to a clear choice on this" Charlie said standing up. "I have an idea why don't we get to know each other better? How about tomorrow Jayden and I go out for lunch and Lauren and Jackie can go out for tea? Then the next day we'll switch how about Lauren and I go get our nails done with some lunch afterwards and Jackie and Jayden can go to the new art museum that opened up?" Charlie asked.

"I've wanted to go there forever!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"I like that idea" Lauren said.

"I can do that" Jayden said nodding.

"Then on the third day all of you guys can come to our house for dinner and meet our family" Charlie said.

"Sounds like a plan" Jayden said.

The next day, Jayden was getting ready for his day with Charlie. He got dressed in a red hoodie, dark blue jeans, and red converses. Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Jayden said.

"There's my handsome man" Emily said as she walked in.

"Hey Em" Jayden said smiling before she gave him a small kiss.

"Are you excited to go out with your long lost baby sister?" Emily asked as they sat down on his bed.

"Yea I just don't want her to think I'm boring" Jayden said.

"She won't think you're boring. She's the one who wanted to go have lunch with you in the first place" Emily said.

"Yea I guess so thanks Em" Jayden said. "Well Charlie's going to be here soon I'll bring you back something pretty"

"You are the best boyfriend ever" Emily said kissing his cheek.

Lauren was sitting in the living room watching T.V when a knock came to the door. She quickly stood up and answered the door and saw Charlie. She was wearing a white 1950s dress with a coral covered coat over it and coral high heels.

"Hi Lauren" Charlie said.

"Hi Charlie you look nice" Lauren said.

"Grazie" Charlie said.

"So where's Jackie I thought she'd be coming with you?" Lauren asked.

"She was but our grandfather needed help with something so she stayed behind to help she'll be here in about an hour" Charlie said. "Is Jayden ready?" Charlie asked.

"Hold on let me check" Lauren said. "Jayden! Charlie's here!" Lauren called out.

"Hey Charlie" Jayden said.

"Hey you ready to go?" Charlie asked. "My grandfather has the whole restaurant cleared out for us"

"Sounds great I'll see you guys later" Jayden said.

"Bye" Lauren said before she closed the door. "I better start getting ready" Lauren said to herself.

Jackie was dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck, a hounds tooth pencil skirt, and black wedges. She walked downstairs to the basement and saw Marth sleeping. Jackie smiled, Marth worked nights some times and it made him really tired. She slowly went over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm" Marth said opening his eyes. "Babe you look beautiful" Marth said sleepily.

"Thank you" Jackie said smiling. "I'm getting ready to go meet Lauren for tea"

"Let me get my wallet I'll pay for it" Marth said sitting up.

"No sweetie it's fine" Jackie said. "You just go back to sleep you need it"

"Before you go I got you something" Marth said standing up and walking over to his dresser.

"Marth just go back to sleep" Jackie said. "What is it that's so important?"

"This" Marth said holding up a silver ring with an aquamarine in the middle and a diamond frame around it. "That's why I've been working so hard I wanted to buy you this promise ring"

"That's one big promise ring" Jackie said shocked.

"I only wanted the best for you" Marth said slipping it on her left ring finger. "One day it'll be replaced by an engagement ring and then a big wedding ring" Marth said before he kissed her hand.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Jackie said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Marth said giving her a small kiss.

"You get some more rest I'll be back later" Jackie said. She kissed him on more time before she ran out.

Lauren got dressed in a short sleeve white halter dress that faded into red and brown flip flops. Then a knock came to the door. She quickly ran over to the door and saw Jackie holding a binder.

"Hey Lauren" Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie did you walk here all by yourself?" Lauren asked.

"Well yea" Jackie said with a shrug. "I can't drive so I just walk everywhere if I need a drive then Charlie or my boyfriend just drives" Jackie said.

"Well I'll drive us to the tea shop" Lauren said.

"Cool" Jackie said with a nod. "Oh my mom and I put a whole bunch of pictures together and I thought we could look at them over tea" Jackie said.

"That's a great idea let's go" Lauren said.

Charlie and Jayden were cruising along the street in Charlie's vintage car.

"Charlie this is the coolest car I've ever seen" Jayden said.

"Thanks my dad, my grandpa, and I got it running and my dad gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday" Charlie said.

"You know you don't really strike me as a grease monkey" Jayden said which made Charlie giggle.

"Yea I get that a lot" Charlie said as the pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "We're here" Charlie said before they walked inside. "So Jayden what can I get you?" Charlie asked handing him a menu as he sat down at the bar.

"I don't eat a lot of Italian food Charlie the most I know is spaghetti and ravioli" Jayden said.

"That's what everyone says" Charlie said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. "How about a grilled sandwich? Some ham, little cheese, some lettuce, and some tomatoes" Charlie said.

"Sounds really good" Jayden said. "Do you cook a lot?"

"Oh yea that's an understatement" Charlie said as she gathered the ingredients. "My dad is the chief of police and my mom is the head forensic psychologist for the police department. They stay busy" Charlie said.

"What's a forensic psychologist?" Jayden asked.

"She talks to prisoners she says it's why she's so good at raising children" Charlie said putting some pasta in a pot.

"Do you know where I can get some flowers around here?" Jayden asked.

"A couple of blocks down why getting some flowers for your lady?" Charlie asked.

"Yea" Jayden said nodding.

"Oooo tell me, tell me, tell me" Charlie said excited sitting down next to her.

"You remember Emily right?" Jayden asked.

"Uh-huh" Charlie said nodding her head.

"We've been dating in secret for six months now" Jayden said.

"Why in secret?" Charlie asked.

"Because rangers aren't supposed to date other rangers but I couldn't help myself" Jayden said.

"Of course you can't!" Charlie exclaimed. "You can't put a hold on love and you're human so it's understandable. Who would make such a rule?" Charlie asked.

"Ji he doesn't want us to be distracted" Jayden said.

"I don't think love is a distraction" Charlie said. "Love makes you stronger at least that's what I've been told"

"If only it were that easy" Jayden said with a sigh


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie was drinking tea while she was watching Lauren go through her baby book.

"Wow Jacqueline I have to say you were a gorgeous baby" Lauren said.

"Thanks" Jackie said smiling.

Lauren looked up and saw a guy looking at her. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"I think he likes you" Jackie said.

"Oh no he's probably looking at something else" Lauren said.

"So do you have any baby pictures back at the house?" Jackie asked.

"Just a few but not like this" Lauren said.

"Hmm" Jackie said smiling as she sipped her tea.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"There's a hummingbird outside the window" Jackie said. "They love those flowers out there"

"I don't hear anything" Lauren said.

"Close your eyes and listen" Jackie said.

Lauren closed her eyes and heard the wings going back and forth quickly. "Wow how'd you do that?" Lauren asked.

"Legally blind it's just what I do" Jackie said before she sipped her tea.

"Legally blind?" Lauren asked.

"Since I was six" Jackie said. "Since I can't see that well my hearing makes up for it"

"It makes sense my aunt was like that she couldn't see that well either" Lauren said. "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"About what?" Jackie asked.

"Your blindness you do want to fix it don't you?" Lauren asked.

"Well no, not really" Jackie said with a shrug. "I like me blindness and all. I don't need a cane and my dog is too small to help me see. My mom use to helped me get along but then I just learned to do it myself" Jackie said. "You can't spend your whole life letting people feel sorry for you because then that gives them permission to walk over you and my mom told me I wasn't a rug" Jackie said which made Lauren smile.

"Your mother sounds like that a very smart lady" Lauren said.

"Very" Jackie said with a nod.

"Did she give you that ring?" Lauren asked.

"Oh no my boyfriend gave it to me. He worked a lot of hours so he could give it to me. Aquamarines are my favorite" Jackie said.

"He sounds like a great guy" Lauren said.

"The greatest" Jackie said smiling.

Jayden and Charlie were sitting in the restaurant eating their lunch while watching the baseball game on the big screen.

"Sorry I couldn't get the channel to play anything else. Nonno likes to hide the remote" Charlie said.

"It's okay I love baseball and the Phillies are playing" Jayden said.

"Oh so you like the Phillies?" Charlie asked.

"Yea you'd think I'd be a Red Sox fan" Jayden said.

"Good thing you're not my father would hate you" Charlie said.

"You like the Yankees?" Jayden asked.

"Yep my dad's a bigger fan than me. We didn't have a lot of money when I was younger because my parents gave birth when they were teenagers and they were still kinda young when they adopted Jackie and I so for a birthday present my mom got my dad Yankees tickets and he took me. Easily one of the best days of my life" Charlie said which made Jayden chuckle. "Did you play baseball when you were younger?" Charlie asked.

"No I really wanted to but I couldn't" Jayden said.

"Why not?" Charlie asked before she took a bite of her food.

"I've been training my whole life in the way of the samurai there's been no time for anything else" Jayden said.

"Once this Master Xandred dude is gone what will you do?" Charlie asked.

"Honestly?" Jayden asked.

"Of course" Charlie said.

"I don't know I haven't thought about anything else I've been training forever" Jayden said. "The only things I can think of is starting a life with Emily after she finishes her college courses" Jayden said.

"Well I for one think that's a great start" Charlie said.

"Thanks" Jayden said with a small smile.

Charlie ran into her house after dropping Jayden off at the Shiba house. She ran into the kitchen and saw her father.

"Hi Daddy" Charlie said.

"There's my little princess I'm glad someone's in a better mood" Andrew said smiling.

"I just got back from having lunch with Jayden" Charlie said.

"I thought you were dating Roy. Did you two break up? Does this mean I can kick that Red Sox lover out of my house?" Andrew asked.

"Daddy you know I love Roy even if he is a Red Sox lover" Charlie said.

"Of course" Andrew said with a sigh. "So who is this Jayden guy?" Andrew asked.

"He's my brother my biological brother and we've got a big sister too her name is Lauren. She's so pretty and blonde too" Charlie said.

"Charlie how do you know these people aren't frauds what if they want something from you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm positive Daddy these people I feel I've seen them before" Charlie said. "And look at this picture tell me this woman doesn't look like Jackie and me" Charlie said holding up the picture.

"She's a very beautiful woman she looks just like you" Andrew said.

"Who's a very beautiful woman?" Elizabeth asked as she walked in. "Fantasying about pictures now my dear husband?" Elizabeth asked snatching the picture from him.

"Of course not wife" Andrew said. "Besides you can't have ten beautiful children with a picture" Andrew said as he kissed her neck.

"Eww" Charlie said shaking her head.

"This woman looks like Charlie and Jackie" Elizabeth said. "Did you finally find what you were looking for sweetie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Jackie and I found out that, that woman, Elle Shiba is our biological mother. She died giving birth but she has two kids before she gave birth to Jackie and I named Lauren and Jayden" Charlie said.

"Looks like you've found what you were looking for" Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'm hanging out with Lauren tomorrow but I think I'm going to go say goodnight to Roy" Charlie said.

"Not too long" Elizabeth said.

"We'll be up in fifteen minutes and that door better be open" Andrew said.

"Ugh you two are impossible" Charlie said before she walked off.

"Why did we have ten kids?" Andrew asked.

"Because of how you get them" Elizabeth said seductively which made Andrew chuckle.

Charlie walked into the attic and saw Roy standing there in his pajamas pants.

"Hey you're looking better" Roy said.

"I'm feeling better" Charlie said. "I'm sorry for being all anti-Charlie but I finally found what I'm looking for" Charlie said.

"Really" Roy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh-huh I found my biological brother and sister and they are coming over the day after tomorrow so you have to be a really good boy" Charlie said.

"I'm always a good boy" Roy said.

"Yea try saying that with a straight face" Charlie said with a smirk. "I'm going to be I'm hanging out with Lauren tomorrow. But breakfast tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"In bed?" Roy asked innocently.

"Sure" Charlie said before she kissed him.

Jayden knocked on Emily's door. Mia was out getting groceries so it was the perfect time to give Emily the flowers he had gotten her.

"Jayden hi" Emily said smiling.

"I told you I would get you something pretty" Jayden said holding up the yellow bouquet.

"Oh Jayden they're beautiful!" Emily exclaimed happily before she gave him a small kiss.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie were waiting for the rangers to get back from a nighlock attack.

"Hopefully the rangers will be back soon" Ji said offering them some cookies.

"Grazie" Charlie and Jackie said taking the cookies.

"So how long are the rangers usually gone?" Charlie asked.

"It depends on the nighlock" Ji said as he sat down.

"So they do this a lot?" Jackie asked.

"Several times a day but the rangers are strong" Ji said with a nod.

"Oh I believe that" Jackie said with a nod.

"Ji we're home!" Emily exclaimed happily as the rangers walked in. Charlie and Jackie quickly ran up to Jayden and Lauren. Charlie hugged Lauren while Jackie hugged Jayden.

"Oof!" Jayden exclaimed as Jackie collided with him. "Hey kiddo" Jayden said ruffling her hair.

"Jayden can we go now?" Jackie asked excited. "This is all I've been thinking about all day!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Alright calm down, calm down let me go change and get my wallet and then we'll go" Jayden said before he walked off.

"Charlie I'll go get dressed in something nice and then we'll go okay?" Lauren asked.

"Okay Lulu" Charlie said with a nod.

"Lulu?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yea well that's what Jackie and I decided to call you" Charlie said. "We have a nickname for all our sisters" Charlie said.

"Yea Charlie's Junebug, I'm Jellybean, our sister Daniela is Sweetie Pie, our sister Sophia is Peanut, and our youngest sister Carina is Puddin Pop" Jackie said.

"So we decided to call you Lulu we thought it was cute" Charlie said.

Lauren giggled. "It is cute just like you" Lauren said tapping both of their noses. "I'll be right back" Lauren said before she walked off.

Jayden and Jackie were walking through the art museum. Jackie was introducing Jayden into the art world. Telling him the artist, when it was paint, where it was painted, what it was painted with, and how long it took.

"Thanks so much for taking me Jay that was amazing" Jackie said as they walked out.

"Thanks for teaching me all that art stuff" Jayden said.

"No problem" Jackie said.

"Where'd you learn all that stuff anyway?" Jayden asked.

"My great-grandmother we lived on her farm and to past the time we'd talk art stuff" Jackie said.

"Hey are you getting hungry?" Jayden asked. "How about a nice pizza on me?" Jayden asked.

"Why would you want a pizza on you? You'd get all dirty" Jackie said before Jayden shook his head.

Meanwhile, Lauren and Charlie were at the nail salon getting pedicures.

"That's a nice color" Charlie said.

"Thanks it matches my ranger uniform" Lauren said wiggling her toes. "Still can't decide?" Lauren asked.

"No" Charlie said with a sigh. "I might do it red too to match my hair, or yellow to match my shirt, or coral to match my nails" Charlie said wiggling her coral colored fingernails. "I've decided!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "Zia Alessandria!" Charlie called out to her father's younger sister Alessandria who owned the nail salon.

"Have we decided yet?" Alessandria asked.

"Neon Orange please" Charlie said.

"You've got it little princess" Alessandria said before she walked off.

"So you come in here a lot?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yea my dad let's me come here it's more like a stress reliever" Charlie said. "Plus it's really cool because I get to see my aunt" Charlie said.

"Are you closer with your dad than you are your mom?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yea" Charlie said nodding her head. "I love my mom she was the best female bounty hunter in all of Italy. She's a little rough around the edges but she's a sweet lady. It's just easier to talk to my dad than it is to her mainly because we like all the same things" Charlie said. "What about you? Were you close with your dad?"

"Not really Jayden was younger and was a boy so they kinda clung together. My mother was a photographer so we would spend hours taking pictures together" Elle said.

"That sounds nice" Charlie said smiling.

"So why do they call you junebug?" Lauren asked.

"Ugh the little devils are attracted to me. I hate them so much but when Jackie started calling me junebug the rest of my sisters called me that" Charlie said which made Lauren giggle.

Jayden and Lauren walked into the Shiba house after spending the day with Charlie and Jackie.

"Hey how was it?" Mia asked.

"It was nice my nails have never looked better" Lauren said looking down at her red fingernails.

"Did you talk to Charlie and Jackie about becoming rangers?" Mike asked.

"Of course not we just talked about normal things" Jayden said with a shrug.

"You're going to have to talk to them soon" Antonio said.

"For once I agree with Antonio we have to make sure they're ready for the commitment. I mean they hunt people for money" Kevin said.

"Well their father is the chief of police maybe it's their form of helping him" Emily said with a shrug.

"Either way when we go over to their house for dinner don't bring up any ranger stuff" Lauren said as everyone else agreed.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie's grandmother, Maddalena Marino, Elizabeth's mother was helping Charlie and Jackie get ready for dinner later in the day. Maddie was a hair stylist and a make up artist and she was constantly doting on her granddaughters doing her hair a make up.

"Dude those rollers are gigantic" Jackie said laughing as Maddie brushed her hair.

"I know Nonna is this really necessary?" Charlie asked.

"Yes my sweetness beauty takes time" Maddie said. "Valentine!" Maddie exclaimed.

Then her husband Valentine Marino walked in. He was a very large and tall man who didn't say much.

"Hmm" Valentine said.

"Can you be a sweetie and get me a Cola?" Maddie asked.

"Hmm" Valentine said.

"Thank you sweetie" Maddie said before Valentine walked out.

Later that evening, Roy was getting ready for dinner when Charlie walked in. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a red long sleeve dress that was long in back and shorter in the front and brown high heel boots.

"Hey there's my sexy girlfriend" Roy said.

"Stop that my parents are going to hear you" Charlie said as Roy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You just look so beautiful tonight" Roy said.

"Thanks" Charlie said smiling.

"How long until they get here?" Roy asked.

"About ten minutes" Charlie said.

"That gives up some time" Roy said pulling her in closer.

"Roy" Charlie said giggling before he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ugh!" They broke apart and saw Maddie standing at the door. "I just spent hours doing her make up! C'mon maybe I can fix it before our guests get here" Maddie said before she pulled Charlie out but not before Charlie winked at Roy.

Jackie was sitting at the piano with Armani. She is wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a black skirt that is longer in the back and shorter in the front and black ankle boots.

"Again" Jackie said.

"Please Jacqueline I've been doing this all day!" Armani exclaimed whining.

"Armani you don't want to bounty hunt and I respect that you are a very talented musician and if you're going to make something of yourself you have to practice you crazy little twit now play again every time you miss a note you're going to have to start over. If I can play it with my bad eyesight then you defiantly play it with your 20/20 eyesight now shut up and play" Jackie said.

"Fine" Armani said with a sigh. He was about to play when a knock came to the door.

"Hold that thought that's probably Jayden and Lulu" Jackie said standing up.

"Oh thank goodness" Armani said with a sigh.

"Watch your mouth boy" Jackie said before she opened the door and saw the rangers. "Hey guys come on in" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline this house is so beautiful" Mia said.

"Thanks my dad and his brother built by hand when we came over from Italy" Jackie said. "This is my little brother Armani" Jackie said. "Armani this is my biological brother and sister Jayden and Lauren and their friends Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily and Antonio" Jackie introduced.

"Hi" Armani said quietly.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a little shy" Jackie said. Then her father's mother Sylvie Kingsly walked in. "This is my Nonna Sylvie" Jackie said taking her hand. "Nonna this is Jayden and Lauren you remember me telling you about them" Jackie said.

"Oh yes!" Sylvie exclaimed happily. "So very beautiful and handsome!" Sylvie said happily.

"You'll have to excuse her she's easily excited" Jackie said.

"I'll go finish dinner and then we'll eat" Sylvie said before she walked into the kitchen.

"Jackie were we early?" Mia asked.

"Oh no she never starts dinner on time" Jackie said with a sigh. "Plus we can't eat until my dad gets home from work" Jackie said.

"Hey guys" Charlie said happily as she walked downstairs with Roy. "Roy this is Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily, Antonio, and Lauren. Everyone this is my boyfriend Roy he lives in the attic" Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you all" Roy said as Charlie wrapped an arm around his waist.

"He lives in the attic?" Mike asked.

"It's family stuff the Kingslys are letting me stay here until I find something after I graduate" Roy said.

"So Charlie, Jackie where's your mom?" Jayden asked.

"Yea we've been dying to meet her" Lauren said. Charlie, Jackie and Armani looked on in shock. "Did we say something wrong?" Lauren asked.

"Oh no we're just a little shocked" Charlie said.

"Yea no one's ever been dying to meet our mother" Jackie said.

"Armani sweetie why don't you go get momma so she can meet our guests?" Charlie asked.

"Sure thing" Armani said before he walked upstairs.

"So how long have you girls been here from Italy?" Mia asked.

"Not that long a little less than a year actually" Charlie said before she walked over to the mantel and pulled off a picture. "See that was the last picture we took before we came here" Charlie said handing it to her.

"So how do you speak English so well?" Mike asked.

"That would be" They looked up and saw Elizabeth coming down the staircase smoking a slim cigar.

"My mother she's very good with linguistics. Everyone this is our mother Elizabeth Kingsly" Charlie said.

"Mom this is Jayden and Lauren and all of their friends" Jackie said.

"Ah yes Jayden, Lauren twins have been telling me all about you" Elizabeth said shaking their hands. "Once my husband gets home we can eat" Elizabeth said before she walked off.

"Why do we have to wait?" Antonio asked.

"My grandmother says it's bad luck to eat without the father present" Charlie said.

"My dad tries to make it home as quickly as he can but you can't control criminals" Jackie said.

"I'm home" Andrew said as he walked in.

"Speak of the devil" Jackie said.

"Hi Daddy" Charlie said.

"Ah you must be our guests" Andy said shaking Jayden's hand.

"Yes sir" Jayden said.

"How was work?" Armani asked.

"Oh you know son thieves, crooks, villains, and criminals" Andrew said taking off his coat. "Let me go check on dinner and I'll go get changed" Andrew said before he walked off.

"He seems nice" Emily said.

"Yea my mom and dad balance each other out" Charlie said smiling.

During dinner, Emily would look up and notice Charlie and Jackie interacting with their boyfriends. Marth would lift Jackie's hand and kiss it while Roy would lean in and whisper little things in Charlie's ear.

"Girls no flirting during dinner please" Elizabeth said.

"Sorry mom" Charlie and Jackie said.

Emily let out a small smile but Jayden heard it and they clasped hands under the table which made her smile a little. After dinner, while the other rangers were sitting in the living room getting to know Charlie and Jackie's family better, Lauren, Jayden, and the twins walked up to Charlie's room to talk in private.

"We bought you something" Lauren said.

"Really?" Charlie asked as they sat down on the bed.

"Yea" Jayden said before he pulled out the samuraizers for the white and black rangers. They looked like Lauren's samuraizer.

"What are they?" Jackie asked picking up the black samuraizer.

"They're samuraizer they're what help us morph" Jayden said.

"So you want us to be rangers" Charlie said.

"See you get a zord and a disk too" Lauren said holding up the phoenix zord and the phoenix disk.

"We know that you don't need the protection and we know you can fight" Jayden said.

"But wait that would mean that we would have to come live at the Shiba house" Jackie said.

"Well yes only for a bit until we defeat Master Xandred" Lauren said.

"Thanks guys but we need some more time to think about this" Charlie said.

"Of course take all the time you want" Jayden said.

"Yea there's no rush" Lauren said.

Later that evening, Emily was getting ready for bed when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Emily said.

"Hey Em you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Yea I'm fine" Emily said with a sigh.

"You don't sound fine" Jayden said sitting down next to her. "Emily you know you can tell me anything"

"I just can't wait for the day when we can be like Charlie, Jackie and their boyfriends y'know? Sharing our happiness with everyone I'm tired of hiding" Emily said with a sigh.

"I know Em I just hate seeing you so unhappy" Jayden said pressing their foreheads together. "I'll talk to Ji I promise"

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes I will" Jayden said. "Because I love you so much"

"I love you too" Emily said before she leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and Kevin were walking home from the arcade when they saw Jackie sitting at the bus stop. She was wearing a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black sweatband on her left wrist.

"Hey Jackie what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Oh hey guys" Jackie said.

"So where have you been? Haven't seen you in a couple of days" Kevin said.

"Sorry guys I've just had a lot on my mind" Jackie said.

"So what're you doing just sitting here?" Kevin asked.

"There's an assassin after me" Jackie said with a shrug.

"An assassin?" Mike asked shocked.

"Where is he?" Kevin asked as he and Mike started looking around.

"That idiot across the street reading the paper" Jackie said pointing to the guy.

"You don't sound too worried" Kevin said.

"That's not what I'm concerned about" Jackie said as the man walked over.

"Alright little one if you just give up now then I'll make your death swift and painless" The man said.

"You aren't going to touch her" Kevin said as Jackie stood up.

"No need for the dramatics Kev he's just doing his job" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Good" The man said smiling. He took his hand to strike her but Jackie grabbed his wrist. "AH!" He exclaimed as Jackie slowly broke his wrist. "You just wait my gang's going to come after you!" He exclaimed as they were surrounded by men. "They're best hit men in the whole city" He said with a painful smile.

"You think these so called bad asses scare me?" Jackie asked. "You've got ten seconds to get out of my face before I paralyze this guy for life" Jackie said. "I'll use this guy's fingers to count" Jackie said. "One" Jackie said breaking his pinkie. "Two" Jackie said breaking his ring finger.

"Leave! Now!" The man exclaimed before his gang ran off.

"Now I don't think you're be killing anyone anytime soon now get out of my face. I'll see you guys later" Jackie said with a sigh before she walked off.

Charlie was hiding out from a bounty. She had stolen one of her brothers' bounties and thought that she could handle it.

"I've got to call for backup" Charlie said pulling out her phone.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie I need your help?" Charlie asked.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"I took one of Andy's dead or alive bounties" Charlie said.

"Charlie what the hell? !" Jackie exclaimed loudly. "You know good and damn well we aren't supposed to take dead or alive we haven't proven ourselves yet!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I thought I could do it" Charlie said.

"Damn it Charlie I'm coming" Jackie said before she hung up.

Jackie finally found her sister lying in warehouse building with knife wounds on it.

"Damn it Charlie" Jackie said as she started ripping up her shirt to wrap her wounds.

"Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone" One of the gangsters said as they were surrounded.

"She's not dead moron but she's gonna be when she wakes up. You all obviously haven't been doing this a long time" Jackie said picking up a crow bar. "Now you let us out before I drop the smack down" Jackie said.

After defeating all the gang members a beaten and battered Jackie carried her sister three miles to the Shiba house. She knocked on the door with her bloody fist and Mia answered the door.

"Oh my god Jacqueline" Mia said. "What happened to Charlie?" Mia asked.

"Trying to be a damn hot shot as usual" Jackie said.

"C'mon let's go to the recovery room" Mia said.

They reached the recovery room and Jackie threw Charlie on the bed like she was a bag of rice.

"Was that really necessary?" Mia asked.

"I carried her three miles with sprained ankle and a ripped shirt yes it was necessary" Jackie said as she slowly sat down.

"Jayden! Lauren!" Mia called out.

"What happened?" Lauren asked as Jayden and Lauren ran in.

"Charlie trying to be a superhero" Jackie said with a heaving breath as she glared at her sister.

"I'm going to get something to wrap that ankle. Lauren can you go get Jackie one of your shirts to wear?" Jayden asked.

"I'm on it" Lauren said before she walked off.

Jayden slowly took off Jackie's combat boot.

"Ow, ow, ow" Jackie said.

"Sorry, sorry" Jayden said. "It's just a little swollen you'll be up and walking in no time" Jayden said. "Let's get those cuts wrapped up and ice that ankle" Jayden said.

Jackie sat in front of the T.V with ice on her ankle.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jayden asked as he handed her some tea.

"Stupid Charlie went into an ambush alone" Jackie said taking a sip. "She thought could handle D.O.A bounty alone" Jackie said.

"D.O.A?" Jayden asked.

"It's short for dead or alive the bounties usually cost more but my father won't let us do them because they're more dangerous than alive bounties. We've been trying to convince our father to let us do them because our older brothers do them" Jackie said. "He's never going to let us do them now" Jackie said.

"Well I know not happy about it but I am" Jayden said which made Jackie let out a small smile. "Charlie will be up soon you can talk to her soon" Jayden said.

"Oh I'll do a lot more than talking" Jackie said as Jayden walked off.

Jackie ended up falling asleep on the couch when she was awoken by someone shaking her shoulders.

"Jacqueline hey Jacqueline" Emily said.

"Hmm?" Jackie asked.

"Charlie's awake" Emily said.

Jackie quickly sat up and walked into the recovery room. She pushed Mike and Kevin aside so she could get to her sister.

"Hey Jack what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Guys may I talk to my idiotic sister alone please?" Jackie asked as Charlie glared at her.

"Uh yea sure we'll be in the kitchen" Kevin said before he and Mike walked out.

"Jacqueline let me explain" Charlie said standing up.

"Explain what to me? That you stole a D.O.A bounty off of Andy's desk or that you went to a D.O.A hideout with no backup? Are you stupid, simple, or slow which one is it?" Jackie asked.

"Don't talk to me like that! I saw the opportunity and I took don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing" Charlie said.

"Yes I would but I wouldn't get so beaten up, close to near death mind you, that my sister who's supposed to be my partner had to come and rescue" Jackie said. "You're so ridiculous it's unbelievable" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Close to death? You are so laughable I forget to laugh. Too late!" Charlie exclaimed before she let out a laugh. "Honestly Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Alright miss big and bad bounty let's see what you got" Jackie said.

"You seriously want to fight me? You know what happened last time" Charlie said.

"Won't happen again" Jackie said as she locked the door. Jackie tackled her sister and they ended up rolling on the floor. Charlie kneed her sister in the stomach. "Oof!" Jackie exclaimed then Charlie flipped them over so she was on top.

"Not so tough now are we?" Charlie asked as she held down Jackie's hands.

"Cocky aren't we?" Jackie asked. She was able to pull Charlie down by her hair and bit on her shoulder.

"AH!" Charlie exclaimed standing up. "Did you just bite me? !" Charlie exclaimed.

"You bet your ass I did. The red velvet cupcake colored hair of yours might be pretty but it sucks for fighting!" Jackie exclaimed before she was able to grab the back of her sister's head and push her into a support beam.

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed grabbing her head. "You're going to pay for that" Charlie said.

Jayden and Lauren ran towards the recovery room to find out what the noises were. When they reached the room Charlie opened the door to reveal the beaten and battered twins breathing heavily.

"We made up" Charlie said.

"Yea" Jackie said with a sigh. "We're going to go home now" Jackie said before they walked past Jayden and Lauren.

"What just happened here?" Jayden asked.

"I have no idea" Lauren said.

The next day, Elizabeth was sitting in her study trying to get some work done when a knock came to the door. She looked up and saw Jackie standing at the door.

"Hey Jellybean what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey mom can I talk to you? Am I too big to sit on your lap?" Jackie asked.

"It's never stopped you before" Elizabeth said with a small laugh. Jackie smiled and quickly ran over to her mother and sat down on her lap. "What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Charlie and I were thinking about going to stay with Jayden and Lauren for a bit" Jackie said.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea" Jackie said. She knew she couldn't tell her mother why she really wanted to go live in the Shiba house but she couldn't lie to her mother. Her mother could spot a liar from a mile away. "We just want to get to know them better y'know?" Jackie asked.

"That's understandable how long were you planning on staying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh I don't know" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Well as long as you're happy my dear. My children's happiness is all I've ever cared about" Elizabeth said. "I know it's never been an easy rode for you and Charlie but I've never given up on you" Elizabeth said.

~FLASHBACK~

Twenty year old Elizabeth Kingsly and her husband Twenty-one year old Andrew Kingsly Sr. finally made it back to Italy. They were supposed to be back in Italy months ago but they had found their daughters halting their trip. They got married in a courthouse and raised enough money for a flight back to Italy.

"Finally we're home" Elizabeth said with a sigh as she pushed the stroller through the airport.

"I'm so glad Charlie and Jackie will get to experience Italy" Andrew said.

"I know" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Let's get these little monsters to bed" Andrew said as he swooped up his giggling twin boys.

"No naps! No naps!" Andy and Tony exclaimed.

"Yes lots and lots of naps!" Andrew exclaimed.

They finally arrived at Andrew's parents', Thomas and Sylvie's house.

"Andrew! Elizabeth! You're finally home!" Sylvie said.

"Hello Momma" Andrew said.

"So this is the Charlie and Jackie you've talked so much about" Thomas said pushing up his glasses.

"Yes we've adopted them aren't they beautiful?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea they are very beautiful but they aren't your daughters" Sylvie said.

"Mother what're you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Sweetie you didn't want to have more of your own children? You two are young you shouldn't have any problem having children" Sylvie said.

"Mom you know we've been trying to have children and now we do" Andrew said.

"Andrew's right Sylvie, Charlie and Jackie have been put in our lives for a reason" Elizabeth said.

"These aren't your children are you going to teach them the family business?" Thomas asked.

"They are our children they may not biological but we found them and if they want to be bounty hunters then we'll train them with or without you" Andrew said.

"Andrew I think it's time we went home" Elizabeth said before they walked out.

They finally arrived at their small home. Andrew had his father build to new cribs for them while they were oversees.

"Here you go sweetie" Elizabeth said placing Jackie in her crib. "I know grandma and grandpa may seem a little negative but you're so beautiful and so perfect they'll just love you" Elizabeth said. Jackie let out a yawn which made Elizabeth smile. Jackie quickly went to sleep and Elizabeth pulled the blanket over her. "Happy six months sweetie" Elizabeth said before she turned off the light and walked out. Elizabeth walked into Charlie's room and saw Andrew tucking her in. Andrew kissed her forehead before he walked out. "They are too cute when they're sleeping" Elizabeth said.

"I know hopefully my parents will come around" Andrew said.

"And my parents weren't too happy when I told them about the girls" Elizabeth said. "But they have us in their corners they'll be fine" Elizabeth said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Andrew said smiling.

~END FLASHBACK~

"I love that story" Jackie said smiling.

"I know and now your grandparents can't get enough of you" Elizabeth said. "And what is the moral of that story?" Elizabeth asked.

"That mommy and daddy are always in my back pocket" Jackie said.

"That's right" Elizabeth said kissing her temple.

Charlie and Andrew were down finishing at the wharf.

"It feels like you girls are moving away forever" Andrew said.

"Daddy please you're going to be a wreck when I leave for college" Charlie said. "I'm going all the way to New York"

"I know, I know and I want you to catch every dream you possibly can cause I know you're one smart cookie" Andrew said pressing his forehead to hers which made her laugh.

"I promise to call everyday" Charlie said. "And I'll try to visit on the weekends and we can fish" Charlie said.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot" Andrew said smiling.

The next weekend, the rangers were helping Charlie and Jackie move their things from their house to the Samurai SUV.

"This is the last bag" Charlie said.

"Alright" Jayden said picking up a suitcase.

Charlie and Jackie turned towards their boyfriends.

"Try not drive my dad too crazy okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'll try" Roy said with a sigh. "Come back soon okay?"

"I will" Charlie said.

"I'm going to miss you" Jackie said.

"I know I'll miss you too" Marth said. "But you know where to find me" Marth said hugging her.

At the Shiba house, Charlie was lying on her bed watching the news when Jayden walked in.

"Hey do you like your room? I'm sorry it's not as big as your back at your house" Jayden said sitting on her bed.

"It's fine it's just going to take some getting use to" Charlie said. "Not seeing my little brothers and sisters run through here and drive me crazy. It's a little too quiet in here" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry I wish I knew how to make it more at home for you" Jayden said.

"It's okay really I'm fine I just need some time to adjust" Charlie said.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Dinner's going to be ready soon" Jayden said before he stood up and walked out.

Charlie let out a sigh as she picked up her fancy Victorian style phone and dialed a number.

"Hello this is Charlotte Kingsly" Charlie said. "Yea that guy you're looking for? Yea his hideout's at this fish warehouse near the docks. If you don't find him you'll find the drugs there" Charlie said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes I'll except a check that's Charlotte L. Kingsly" Charlie said giving them the address to the Shiba house. "My father will know thank you have a nice day" Charlie said before she hung up. "That's the closest thing I'll come to bounty hunting" Charlie said groan. She reached under her bed and pulled out a wooden box and inside was a new stiletto knife. Her grandfather had given it to her before she left to come and live at the Shiba house. "Won't be using this stupid thing anytime soon" Charlie said throwing it across the room.

By the end of the week, Jayden and Lauren were extremely worried about Charlie and Jackie. They hadn't had a nighlock attack since the twins had gotten there. Whenever the rangers finished training, Charlie and Jackie quickly went back to their rooms and wouldn't come back out until dinner and the cycle would never end.

Jackie was sitting in her room reading a book propped up against the wall with her glasses before she let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I lied to my mother for this" Jackie said with a sigh before she turned the page. Then a knock came to the door. "Come in" Jackie said slightly annoyed.

"Hey Jackie" Lauren said.

"Oh hey Lulu" Jackie said unexcited.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"I'm fine just trying to get some reading done" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? Jayden and I have been really worried about you two you've been really distant lately" Lauren said.

"Distant?" Jackie said. "You only show up out of the blue, out of nowhere with all this ranger crap. At least when I was bounty I was actually doing something. I was catching twenty bounties a week not sitting on my butt all day" Jackie said.

"Jackie you just have to wait nighlock attacks don't happen all the time" Lauren said. "And I'm glad none of the nighlock have attacked yet at least I know that you and Charlie are safe" Lauren said.

"Lulu I get that you want to protect us but we're not little babies you remember we're sixteen! You're no better than the rest of them" Jackie said.

"The rest of them?" Lauren asked before she pulled up a chair next to her. "How do the other rangers treat you?" Lauren asked.

"They treat us like babies" Jackie said. "My eyes may not be good but my ears work pretty damn well" Jackie said turning a page. "They think because we're so little that we can't fight off the nighlock" Jackie said. "I've got fifty psychopaths in a state prison that would tell them otherwise" Jackie said. "Maybe I use to hunt people for money but it helped my dad get home a lot quicker so I'm not ashamed of it" Jackie said.

"I don't expect you to be" Lauren said. "Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No I'm fine I'm a big girl I can handle it but thank you Lulu I really mean it" Jackie said.

"Of course" Lauren said before she kissed the top of her head. "Call me if you need anything" Lauren said.

"I will" Jackie said.

It was raining outside later in the day causing the rangers to train inside. Jayden walked out on the porch and saw Charlie practicing her symbol power in the grill area in a coral colored hoodie.

"Charlie" Jayden said.

"Oh hey Jayden what's up?" Charlie asked.

"What're you doing out here it's raining cats and dogs" Jayden said.

"I know but we can't practice symbol power in the house and I want to get this symbol right. I get the feeling that the rest of the team doesn't believe in me especially Kevin but I don't care about that I'm going to prove them wrong" Charlie said.

"Charlie" Jayden said taking the paper away from her. "Why don't you think the team likes you?"

"Because" Charlie said standing up. "Because when I was adopted into the Kingsly family everyone hated us. My grandfather said I wasn't a true Italian and then he said I could never be a good bounty hunter the only one who believed in us were our mom and dad. I get that same vibe from the rest of the team. You just watch I'm going to prove them wrong I can do it once and I'm going to do it again!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie I believe in you I'll be just like your mom and dad I know you can do it" Jayden said.

"Thanks" Charlie said nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayden was getting ready for a date with Emily. They were sneaking out to catch a late night film. Jayden usually didn't want to break the rules but he loved Emily so much and he thought she deserved a nice date. He was putting on his hoodie when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jayden asked.

"It's Emily" Emily said. Jayden opened the door and saw Emily dressed up in a long sleeve yellow shirt, a white skirt with a lace front, and yellow flats.

"Wow Emily you look amazing" Jayden said.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Emily said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes for the thousandth time Emily yes" Jayden said. "Just let me go check on Charlie and Jackie and then we can go"

"Alright" Emily said sitting down on his bed.

Jayden walked into Charlie and Jackie's rooms and saw that they weren't there. He walked into the living room and saw them slumped over the couch with books in their hands. Jayden gently picked up Charlie and placed her in her bed before he did the same with Jackie before he walked into his room.

"Are Charlie and Jackie okay?" Emily asked.

"Oh yea they're fine they just fell asleep reading" Jayden said. "You ready to go? Remember we've got to be really quiet" Jayden said taking her hand.

"Alright" Emily said before they snuck out. "I can't wait to see this movie" Emily said as they walked into the movie theater.

"It's so weird not being here with the others" Jayden said. "I never thought we'd have alone time in public"

"I know it's so nice" Emily said laying her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, Jayden and Emily were lying in Jayden's bed. They had gotten home late and Jayden didn't want Emily to go back to bed he didn't want to risk waking up Mia. Jayden was the first to wake up he looked over and smiled at Emily. He kissed her temple causing Emily to wake up.

"Good morning" Emily said smiling.

"Good morning to you too" Jayden said.

"Last night was the best first date ever" Emily said. "I can't believe we got home so late"

"I know but it was worth it" Jayden said pressing his forehead to hers.

"What time is it?" Emily asked.

"About six we've got two more hours before we need to get up. Thank goodness it's Saturday" Jayden said.

"I should go back to my room" Emily said.

"No, no you stay here" Jayden said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yea I know I haven't told Ji about us yet but I'm working up to it I'm promise. For now I just want to spend as much time with you as I can" Jayden said which made Emily smile.

"Me too" Emily said before she leaned in and kissed him.

At breakfast, the rangers were eating breakfast when Charlie and Jackie walked in. Charlie and Jackie were doing a bit better but Kevin and Mike were still giving them a hard time. Mainly because they beat Mike in training and Kevin didn't want to spare with them.

"Alright guys only two hours of training and then we can have a nice day off" Lauren said.

"Awesome sauce!" Jackie exclaimed happily in a sing song voice before she ran outside.

"Hey Kevin you wanna spar?" Charlie asked.

"No sorry Charlie but I don't think you're ready to spar with me yet" Kevin said.

Charlie let out a sigh before she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright fine" Charlie said before she walked off.

"Kevin you're going to have to spar with her at one point she's not going to stop asking until you do. She's actually a really good fighter" Jayden said.

"I'm sorry but she's so tiny she's tinier than Emily and I don't want to hurt her" Kevin said.

"He's so full of it" Charlie said whacking at a dummy. "You just watch I'm going to kick his butt one day"

Then the gap sensor went off. They quickly checked the map before they ran off. They found the nighlock and the moogers and the rangers quickly rushed into battle. Charlie and Jackie were defiantly holding their own in battle. The nighlock used poison darts to make people sick. Kevin and Mike were too busy battling their moogers to notice the nighlock taking aim at them. Charlie and Jackie quickly shielded Kevin and Mike with their bodies blocking the poison darts.

"Charlie, Jackie no!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Why would you do something like that?" Mike asked.

"You're…so…stupid" Jackie said before she collapsed.

"What happened? !" Jayden exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Jayden…don't worry" Charlie said wheezing. "About…us"

"Try not to talk you're poisoned" Mia said.

"Mia, Emily watch after my sisters" Jayden said.

"Right" Mia and Emily said.

Charlie and Jackie were carried back to the Shiba house and put in the recovery room.

"All they wanted is for you to like them" Lauren said pushing past Mike and Kevin.

"You guys know you're my friends but if something happens to Charlie and Jackie I will never forgive you" Jayden said.

"Jayden we" Mike said.

"Get out I need to treat my sisters" Jayden said cutting him off while he pointed to the door. Kevin and Mike said nothing before they walked out.

About an hour later, Lauren walked into the recovery room to see Charlie and Jackie fast asleep with Jayden by their side.

"How are they?" Lauren asked.

"They're fine for now I thought sleeping on their stomachs would help with their backs and I was able to stop the poison from spreading" Jayden said.

"Wow you know a lot about medicine" Lauren said sitting down next to him.

"I've spent years watching Ji" Jayden said.

"I wish I could have helped" Lauren said.

"It's fine and the twins are okay now" Jayden said.

"We just barely got them back" Lauren said stroking Charlie's head.

"Don't worry we just need to let them rest" Jayden said. Then Jayden's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Jayden it's Elizabeth" Elizabeth said.

'Crap' Jayden thought. "Oh Mrs. Kingsly how are you?" Jayden asked.

"I'm fine listen are Charlie and Jackie okay? I'm getting a strange feeling" Elizabeth said.

"Oh they're fine they're just taking naps" Jayden said.

"Oh that's good well when they wake up tell them to call me please I have something to tell them" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am as soon as they wake up I promise" Jayden said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said before she hung up.

Jayden let out a sigh. "Man that was close" Jayden said with another sigh.

A couple of days later, slowly but surely, Charlie and Jackie were up and walking but Jayden and Lauren wouldn't let them train or go into battle.

"Hey girls I got you a movie to keep you company" Mia said as she walked into the living room where Charlie and Jackie were sitting.

"Oooo we love movies" Charlie said.

"What's the movie Mia?" Jackie asked.

"The Lion King" Mia said.

"The Lion King?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yea I remember you telling us that you've never seen a fairy tale or a Disney movie so I bought a couple that you can watch while you're recovering" Mia said.

"Non sarebbe male Jacqueline non Abbiamo niente altro da fare" Charlie said in Italian. (It can't hurt Jacqueline we're got nothing else to do)

"Suppongo che tu abbia ragione" Jackie said rubbing her chin. (I suppose you're right)

Mia just stared at them.

"Sorry Mia but we were raised in Italy we can't help it" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Yea these accents aren't just something that make us beautiful and exotic…we're already that way. We've spent most of our lives in Italy" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry guys but the Italian language is so beautiful I can't help but be amazed" Mia said.

"Grazie!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm going to leave these with you if you need anything else we'll be outside" Mia said before she walked out.

"Well let's get this happy fest started" Charlie said popping the movie in.

Soon Jayden and Lauren walked in to see Charlie and Jackie clutching pillows as they watched the movie.

"Girls is something wrong?" Jayden asked.

"Everything's wrong! Mufasa's dead, Simba ran away, and Scar is in cahoots with the hyenas!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I feel like my whole brain is crying! No wonder momma never let us watch these they're terrible!" Jackie exclaimed putting the pillow on her head.

"This is either the most terrible or the cutest thing I've ever seen" Jayden said with a small chuckle

"Girls I promise the movie will get better. Movies like these always have a happy ending" Lauren said.

"I hope so this suspense is killing me" Charlie said rocking back and forth.

After the movie, Jackie decided to catch up on some reading when Mike walked into the living room.

"Those pages are blank" Mike said.

"They're in Braille" Jackie said.

"You're blind?" Mike asked.

"Legally" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mike asked.

"You didn't ask" Jackie said with a shrug. "You have something on your mind Mike?" Jackie asked.

"I just wanted to know why you took that dart for me. I obviously haven't been the nicest to you" Mike said.

"That's an understatement. If you would have treated us like that in Italy you would have been black listed. Absolutely no one would want you to marry their daughters. You'd basically end up alone with fifty cattle" Jackie said.

"Uh…good to know" Mike said.

"Mike I really don't care that you and Kevin don't like me I honestly don't. I've put a lot of people in jail there's a whole jailhouse full of people that don't like me one or two more isn't going affect me any" Jackie said.

"So why did you do it?" Mike asked.

"At the end of the day, you're my teammate and my brother's friend of course he's not so friendly anymore with the way you've been treating me. You're a part of the saving of the world I can't let something happen to you it's just not in my nature it's been programmed into my psyche" Jackie said tapping on her temple. "You're apart of the mission" Jackie said.

"Thank you Jackie I promise to make it up to you" Mike said.

"Do what you want I really don't care" Jackie said with a shrug. "That's in my psyche too" Jackie said before she turned the page.

Later that night, Charlie was training in the courtyard. She couldn't just sit on her butt and lose her fighting skills. She was even like this when she was sick.

"Charlie you need to come inside" Kevin said.

"No" Charlie said.

"You're still sick" Kevin said.

"I don't care" Charlie said whacking the dummy. Kevin walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. "I don't see why you care anyway. I know you think I'm a little girl" Charlie said. Kevin eyes widen in shock. "Yea I hear things and trust me Jacqueline's going to remember that. She remember everything she hears. You know I really don't care what you think about us. We hunt bounties it's what we've done for a long time. We're adopted we're lucky we're even doing it. I know how to fight so I know how to hold my own out there" Charlie said.

"Then why?" Kevin asked.

"Why what?" Charlie asked.

"Why did you block that dart out there?" Kevin asked.

"You're apart of the mission Kevin. You obviously been doing this a lot longer than I have so it's better if you're in tact then if I'm in tact" Charlie said. "Defeating this Master Xandred dude and his nighlock people makes the world a better place. When the world is a better place then my family is safe and in the end that's all I care about. There's always going to be bounties we can handle that I don't need this nighlock nonsense on top of that" Charlie said. "Look we're going to be teammates for a while until this over. Like I said I really don't care if you don't like me but we're going to have to tolerate each other" Charlie said.

"Alright and I'm sorry" Kevin said.

"Good to know" Charlie said with a small smile.

The next morning, Mike was looking for Emily. He knocked on her door and she didn't answer. He then heard her voice coming out of Jayden's room. He cracked the door just enough to see Jayden and Emily lying on Jayden's bed smiling at each other.

"Are you sure you want me to stay in your room with you? You've had your own room forever and now you'd be sharing it with someone else" Emily said.

"Of course Em you're the love of my life. I want to share everything with you" Jayden said.

"I want to share everything with too" Emily said before she leaned in and kissed him.

"No…" Mike said shocked.

Mike walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie and Jackie's father cooking breakfast for the team.

"Look Mike Charlie and Jackie's father came to visit" Antonio said.

"Yea and he made breakfast" Mia said.

"What's wrong man? You look liked someone kicked your puppy" Jackie said before a look of shock came over her face. "Oh my god someone kicked your puppy" Jackie said.

"No it's not that I've never had a puppy" Mike said.

"Then why so glum chum?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Mike said before he walked out.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline I need to talk to you for a moment" Andrew said.

"Sure dad" Charlie said before they walked into Charlie's room.

"There have been something weird going on in the city" Andrew said.

"Weird how?" Charlie asked.

"I've been finding these everywhere I go" Andrew said holding up a chess piece.

"A chess piece?" Jackie asked.

"It's a pawn" Charlie said taking it from him.

"A pawn?" Jackie asked.

"Yea you know like the weakest piece in chest?" Charlie asked before she was able to get the top off. "Look there's a note inside" Charlie said. "It's a letter"

"What's it say?" Jackie asked.

"No it's not a letter, letter it's like a letter of the alphabet it's just a 'G'" Charlie said holding it up. "You don't think this is a sign" Charlie said.

"A sign?" Jackie asked.

"Yea for more devious things to come" Charlie said.

"Look all I know I can't put any of my best men on it. We're getting swamped at the station and I don't have the fire power to handle whatever this is. I need you girls" Andrew said.

"Okay" Charlie said.

"You got us dad" Jackie said.

"I know if everything falls apart I at least have you two in my back pocket" Andrew said.

"Of course" The twins said with a smile and a nod.

"I'll be back tomorrow I'll try to come up with something that can help you" Andrew said before he stood up and walked out.

"Charlie how are we going to tell the rangers we've gone back to bounty hunting?" Jackie asked.

"This might not even be a bounty just some person looking for some sick kicks until then we don't anyone anything" Charlie said.

"Got it" Jackie said with a nod.

At training, Jayden and Emily were openly flirting with each other much to Mike's disappointment. They decided they weren't going to hide their relationship and now they were doing something about it.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you're doing really well" Ji said.

"Thanks Ji good to know" Charlie said with a nod. "Sadly grappling doesn't do any good fighting the nighlock" Charlie said.

"Grappling?" Ji asked.

"Oh yea we use to do it all the time on the farm. At first it was for the animals but then we just ended up using it on each other" Jackie said.

"Ah good times" Charlie said smiling.

"Yea" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Jayden, Emily I need to talk to you in my study" Ji said.

"Yes sir" Jayden said taking Emily's hand before they walked inside.

"Maybe Ji will put a stop to this" Mike said before he walked inside.

"I can't believe Jayden and Emily are dating" Mia said.

"I say who cares" Charlie said.

"Yea as long as you're happy" Jackie said.

"They are right I've never seen Jayden so happy" Lauren said.

"But wouldn't relationships hinder the samurai lifestyle?" Kevin asked.

"Well the way I see it, Jayden's been dating Emily and he's been fine. If he can do it then I don't see why none of you guys can't have relationships with each other or with anyone else for that matter" Charlie said with a shrug.

"The little red one has a point" Antonio said.

"I don't know what's going on with Mike he seems so angry" Kevin said.

"Maybe he has a little crush on Emily and is mad because Jayden got to her first" Jackie said. "It happens" Jackie said with a shrug.

Then finally Jayden and Emily came out still hand in hand and the group quickly gathered around them.

"So what's the damage Jay?" Jackie asked.

"Ji said we can stay together as long as it doesn't affect us defeating the nighlock" Jayden said.

"And we've been dating for six months and we've defeated plenty of nighlock" Emily said.

"Alright!" Jackie exclaimed happily giving Jayden a high five.

"I'm so happy for you, you have to tell us how this all got started" Mia said as she and Lauren drug Emily into the house.

"I'm hungry" Charlie said.

"Me too pizza on Kevin!" Jackie exclaimed as she and Charlie ran inside.

"You two don't go near my credit card!" Kevin exclaimed running after them.

"Congrats man" Antonio said.

"Thanks" Jayden said. "I really hope Kevin isn't killing the twins" Jayden said.

"I don't think so I think they're growing on him" Antonio said.

* * *

GOING INTO A SMALL RANT HERE- HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW COMMERCIAL FOR POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE? THEIR 'BATTLE CRY' IS GO GO MEGAFORCE...REALLY? I WAS SO UPSET WHEN I SAW THAT AND THE PINK AND YELLOW RANGERS NAMES' ARE GIA AND EMMA REMINDS YOU A LOT OF MIA AND EMILY HUH? JUST SOME FOOD FOR THOUGHT. ANGRY FOOD YES BUT FOOD NONETHELESS. I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A GREAT WEEK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY CHAPTER!

LOVE

Diamond


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Jayden walked into the living room to see Charlie and Jackie painting the bottom of their feet with paint.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing?" Jayden asked with a smirk.

"We're making footprint butterflies" Jackie said.

"Our aunt is having a baby so we thought we'd make some decorations for the nursery. See?" Charlie asked holding up the butterfly with the footprints for wings.

"That's another baby to the Kingsly clan" Jackie said.

"How many cousins do you have?" Jayden asked.

"Too many to count" Charlie said. "Our mom has five brothers and four sisters and they went on to have ten children of their own and our dad's family did the same"

"And our grandmother never forgets a birthday" Jackie said. "So how's the whole Mike situation working out?"

"Not good, Mike still won't talk to Emily or me" Jayden said. "I don't know what's going on"

"It isn't obvious?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked.

"Jayden, dude I can tell you're new to this dating thing so pay attention" Jackie said walking over to him leaving paint footprints on the floor. "Mike likes Emily"

"What?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Yea man" Jackie said.

"It's like super obvious" Charlie said. "He thinks you stole his lady"

"But he fails to realize that Emily was never his lady in the first place" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

"Emily doesn't belong to anyone why would he think that?" Jayden asked shocked.

"Well he is a male and they do tend to have the small brain" Jackie said displaying with her fingers.

"What she means is that love makes people do stupid things" Charlie said.

"That's not what I meant at all" Jackie said.

"Shush" Charlie said putting her finger to her lips. "The point we're trying to make is you and Emily need to talk to Mike" Charlie said.

"I guess you're right" Jayden said before the gap sensor went off. "But that's going to have to wait" Jayden said before they checked the map and ran out.

After defeating the nighlock, the rangers were walking back to the Shiba house when Charlie noticed something. She quickly walked over to it and picked up the chess piece.

"It's a knight" Charlie said. She popped the top open and pulled out the note. "Can you play the game?" Charlie asked. "What game?" Charlie asked. "AH!" Charlie exclaimed as the chess piece release spores. "It burns, it burns, it burns!" Charlie exclaimed rubbing her eyes.

"Charlie what happened?" Emily asked as the ranger.

"Oh it's nothing really" Charlie said covering her eyes. "I just got some dirt in my eyes" Charlie said.

"Let's get you some water we can wash it out" Mia said.

"Sounds good" Charlie said.

Charlie was pacing back and forth while Jackie analyzed the spores that were in Charlie's room. They were able to wash it out without too much damage.

"So?" Charlie asked.

"It's defiantly man made" Jackie said with a shrug. "You're lucky none of the shrapnel landed in your eyes" Jackie said.

"But how did they fit all the medicine into that little chess piece?" Charlie asked. "I mean that could have blinded me!"

"Whoever did this must have been really good with science and mechanics" Jackie said. "I think you should take it easy make sure this isn't making you sick or something" Jackie said.

"You've got a point" Charlie said.

The next day, Jayden was keeping a watchful eye over Charlie. She had gotten very ill overnight with a high fever. Jayden wanted to see if her fever would drop so he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital. He always hated the hospital his mother was taken to a hospital and he never saw her again but he knew he would have to take her so she would feel better.

"Hey how is she?" Kevin asked as he walked in with a bowl of water and a cloth.

"Not good I can't get this fever down. I'd hate to have to take her the hospital" Jayden said moving the stray hairs from her face.

"Here I thought some ice water might help" Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin" Jayden said taking the bowl from him before he walked out. He looked out at the sleeping Charlie and he let out a sigh. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"Jayden" Charlie said moaning in pain.

"I'm right here Charlie" Jayden said scooting closer to her. "What do you need?"

"I feel so terrible" Charlie said rubbing her stomach.

"If you feel any worse you let me know and I'll take you to the hospital" Jayden said.

"I thought you didn't like the hospital" Charlie said confused.

"I don't but I'll have to put that aside so you'll be better. Your health is important to me. I know we haven't been brother and sister that long but you're important to me" Jayden said.

"You're important to us to me and Jackie" Charlie said which made Jayden smile a little.

"I was digging around the basement and I found some old baby stuff my mom bought before you and Jackie were born" Jayden said placing the box on the bed.

"Cool" Charlie said. Then she let out a happy squeal.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"It's a Doctor Bun-Bun doll" Charlie said picking up the stuffed bunny dressed as a doctor. "I've always wanted one of these dolls we were so poor in Italy we couldn't afford one" Charlie said. "Oh it's so soft I knew it'd be soft!" Charlie exclaimed happily hugging the bunny to her chest.

"It might be worth a lot of money now" Jayden said.

"Are you kidding? I'm keeping this thing" Charlie said smiling.

"We can look through this stuff later. Do you need anything?" Jayden asked.

"No but will you stay with me? My grandfather Valentine always watched over us when we were sick" Charlie said.

"Sure I'll stay right until you tell me to leave" Jayden said nodding.

"Thanks Jayden" Charlie said nodding before she quickly went back to sleep.

Jackie was walking around the outside of the Shiba house when she heard a little noise. She heard it coming from under the house. She was just tiny enough to slip through the crawl space under the house. She pulled out her keychain which had a little mini flashlight on it.

"Hello little monster?" Jackie said looking around. "Please come out and we can talk about this. You sound like a cute little monster and I wouldn't want to hurt you" Jackie said looking around. She moved a box before and saw a little newborn puppy curled up in the fetal position. "Aww look at you you're so small" Jackie said kneeling down. "How long have you been down here? You can't be more than a couple of days old" Jackie said gently picking him up. "Let's see if Lulu can help us" Jackie said before she carefully climbed out and walked into the Shiba house. "Lulu!" Jackie exclaimed carefully not to harm the puppy's forming ears.

"What is it Jackie?" Lauren asked as she walked into the living room. "Why are you all dirty?" Lauren asked.

"I was under the house I found this little newborn" Jackie said holding up the puppy.

"Oh the poor thing's shivering" Lauren said.

"Can we keep him? As a Kingsly it's not in my nature to leave a defenseless animal all alone" Jackie said.

"You're right, you're right I'm sure we can get some bottles and some puppy formula from the shelter" Lauren said.

"Yay" Jackie said happily.

"So what're you going to name him?" Lauren asked.

"He looks like a Casanova" Jackie said.

"That's a good name" Lauren said smiling.

Later that day, everyone except Jayden and Charlie were sitting in the living room watching T.V. while Jackie was feeding the new puppy through a bottle.

"He's so cute" Mia said.

"And tiny" Emily said.

"I love dogs I always wanted but my dad wouldn't let me have one" Mike said.

"Why not?" Antonio asked.

"Because I had a hamster but he got sucked into the vacuum cleaner because I kept letting him out" Mike said causing Jackie to let a small laugh.

Mike glared at her. "I am so sorry it's not funny" Jackie said.

"You're right it's hilarious!" Antonio exclaimed before the rangers started laughing.

"Don't worry Casanova we won't let mean old Mike near you" Jackie said in a baby voice which made the rangers laugh more Mike just sat back and pouted. Then Jayden walked in with a sleeping Charlie on his back.

"Jayden is she not doing any better?" Lauren asked quickly walking over to them.

"No" Jayden said with a sigh. "I got the fever down but it came back up for some reason. I think it's best if we just spend the night at the hospital" Jayden said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked knowing about his dislike of hospitals.

"I'll be fine Em I'll call if anything changes" Jayden said before he walked out.

~CHARLIE'S DREAM~

Thirteen year old Charlie was lying in bed with a fever when her grandfather walked in.

"Time to get up" Thomas said taking the blankets off of her with force.

"What?" Charlie asked sitting up confused.

"We've got a bounty to hunt you're the only fast enough to do it" Thomas said.

"But Nonno I'm sick" Charlie said.

"Hey the enemy doesn't care that you're sick and neither do I. Now take some pain reliever, get dressed and be downstairs we've got bounties to catch" Thomas said before he walked downstairs. Charlie let out a sigh before she did what she was told. She chased the bounty despite having a fever she cut him off and took a baseball bat to his ankles.

"See? I told you" Thomas said.

"I guess" Charlie said with a sigh wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but I know what you can do because you've proven to me" Thomas said. "I know you always have my back no matter what I dish out" Thomas said as he handcuffed the bounty.

"Thank you" Charlie said smiling.

~END CHARLIE'S DREAM~

Charlie slowly sat up and saw that she was in the hospital.

"Ugh I hate hospitals" Charlie said.

"Hey sleepy head" Jayden said as he walked in. "How are you feeling?" Jayden asked.

"Fine we can go home now" Charlie said.

"Well according to this you still have a fever" Jayden said pointing to the monitor.

"Aww man" Charlie said pouting.

"Don't worry I bought this thing" Jayden said pulling out the bunny doll.

"Yay! Doctor Bun-Bun!" Charlie exclaimed hugging the doll. "Our Mom was pretty smart lady to know I'd like this" Charlie said smiling. "I've never had a toy this pretty" Charlie said.

"Yea she was pretty smart" Jayden said smiling. "You didn't have any toys growing up?" Jayden asked.

"We couldn't really afford any" Charlie said. "I did love growing up on the farm you learn a lot of stuff. We didn't have any money for clothes or toys. Food was okay because we grew what we ate. So we just made toys and clothes. My grandmother made the toys and they were awesome but I've never seen one like this. That's why I like it so much" Charlie said smiling.

"I guess your life isn't as normal as we thought" Jayden said.

"Yea don't let the big fancy mansion full you we're a bunch of country bumpkins" Charlie said with a small laugh. "And like we said normal is overrated" Charlie said with a shrug.

"I'm going to go call Lauren and tell her you're looking better" Jayden said.

"Okay" Charlie said before Jayden walked out. Charlie heard some noises that made her more alert. She instantly looked through her duffle bag for clothes. She found a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and quickly put them on. "Please tell me Jackie packed this bag" Charlie said to herself as she looked through the bag. "Yes!" Charlie exclaimed pulling out a large, thin rectangle she unfolded it into a long dagger. "Can't forget the good old samuraizer" Charlie said clipping it to her belt loop. She slipped out the room and started looking around. "Come out, come out wherever you are" Charlie said. She turned around and saw a group of moogers coming towards her. "Oh crud I don't really have the energy to morph" Charlie said before she ran off. She turned around and saw a group of men dressed in black running towards her. "Aww c'mon!" Charlie exclaimed before she ran down another hallway.

Meanwhile, Jayden was sitting in the lobby talking to Lauren.

"So were they able to get the fever down?" Lauren asked.

"Yea she's a little bit close to normal body temperature she's about ninety-nine degrees right now" Jayden said.

Lauren let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness" Lauren said. "Hey Jayden you remember when Charlie said there was something in her eyes right?" Lauren asked.

"Oh yea after we defeated the nighlock. That was pretty weird" Jayden said rubbing his chin.

"I think it was something more" Lauren said before the GAP sensor went off. "Hold on Jayden I have to check the map" Lauren said before he heard her running. "Jayden the nighlock attack is near the hospital" Lauren said.

Jayden was about to say something before he heard screaming. "I think some of the moogers got into the hospital I'll protect Charlie until you get here" Jayden said.

"Right" Lauren said before he hung up.

"Charlie" Jayden said as he ran into Charlie's room to see she was gone. "Dang it!" Jayden exclaimed before he ran down the hallway looking for her and shouting her name.

Charlie was doing her best to hold off the men and the moogers that were attacking her. One man tried to attack her but she quickly slashed his arm. He quickly grabbed his arm and Charlie kicked him in the stomach knocking him down.

"Who sent you after to me?" Charlie asked pointing her dagger.

"Someone named G we don't know what they looked like they sent us an e-mail and some money" He said scared.

"You are so stupid!" Charlie exclaimed.

"CHARLIE!" Jayden exclaimed as he ran down the hallway in his red ranger uniform.

"Jayden" Charlie said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asked as he stood in front of her.

"A little cuts some bumps and some bruises but I'm fine" Charlie said out of breathe.

"Just stay behind me I'll protect you" Jayden said.

"…Okay" Charlie said with a nod.

Once Jayden defeated all of men and the moogers, Charlie poked her head out of the window to see the megazord.

"Looks like the other rangers are handling it from here" Charlie said with a sigh once Jayden demorphed.

"Charlotte" They turned around and saw Andrew and Elizabeth running down the hallway.

"Momma, Padre what're you doing here?" Charlie asked confused as Andrew and Elizabeth hugged her.

"We got a bad feeling and we rushed right over" Elizabeth said inspecting Charlie's face.

"I'm fine" Charlie said with a sigh. Her parents were being their overprotective selves as usual.

"It's okay sweetie if you have a boo-boo you can tell daddy and he'll make it all better" Andrew said in a baby voice.

Jayden let out a small chuckle. "Dad chill out with the boo-boo stuff I am fine" Charlie said through clenched teeth. "Jayden protected me. He took me the hospital when I was sick someone called a hit out on me and he protected me" Charlie said.

"Thank you Jayden I'm glad you were here" Elizabeth said hugging him with a grateful sigh.

"It's no problem Charlotte is my little sister I will always protect her and Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"Andrew honey we better get home the other children will get worried" Elizabeth said. "Mi chiami quando arrivi a casa" Elizabeth said grabbing Charlie's cheeks. (You call me when you get home)

"Si madre" Charlie said as Elizabeth kissed her forehead before they walked away.

"C'mon we've let's go get those boo-boos all patched up" Jayden said jokingly before he walked off.

"It's not funny" Charlie said whining as she followed him.

Charlie and Jayden were sitting in Charlie's room when the other rangers walked in.

"Oh Charlie thank god" Lauren said hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked before she noticed the bunny doll on the bed and she let out a loud gasp. "Is that what I think it is?" Jackie asked shocked.

"Yes" Charlie said picking up the doll.

"It's the Dr. Bun-Bun doll!" Jackie exclaimed excited while grabbing on to Antonio's arm.

"You can't be serious" Mike said confused.

"I am super serious" Jackie said in a completely serious tone. "Can I hold it?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"As long as you promise not to run off with him" Charlie said clutching him.

"I promise" Jackie said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"…Okay" Charlie said handing it to her.

"YES!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran off.

"Jacqueline Aria Luciana Francesca Kingsly you come back with my Mr. Bun-Bun doll!" Charlie exclaimed running after her.

"Glad to see Charlie's doing better" Emily said sitting down next to Jayden on the bed. Mike let out a quiet groan as Emily laid her head on Jayden's shoulder.

The next morning, the rangers minus Jayden and Charlie of course were training outside. Jackie was sitting under the terrace practicing her symbol power. She put her brush away before she pulled out the letter from the chess piece.

'Who the hell is this person? I've got to find this person before they cause any damage to anyone' Jackie thought with a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" She looked up and saw Lauren and Mia smiling at her.

"You miss your sister don't you?" Mia asked patting her shoulder.

"Yea that's totally what it is" Jackie said nodding her head. "Plus this symbol power is just a little difficult" Jackie said a shrug.

"Don't worry you're going to get it I believe in you" Lauren said kissing her forehead.

"I know, I know" Jackie said with a sigh.


End file.
